


Alone

by maryfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark, it is harder for Cas to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Purgatory was not like Dean remembered. Castiel spend his long nights sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, his fingers cautious stroking the scars and burns he should have prevented. It was hard to tell himself that his actions had saved Dean, more than once. 

And that this feeling, this loneliness in the dark, was all he could ever have.


End file.
